The Hunter Becomes the Hunted
by JacktheMovieFanatic
Summary: While I thought How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World was a worthy conclusion to one of THE BEST animated franchises to grace cinemas, I'm let down by the underwhelming way it's main villain, Grimmel the Grisly, went out. Given how much Grimmel did that made me love to DESPISE him, I decided he had to suffer a TRULY horrific end as punishment for his crimes against dragons...
1. Chapter 1

_How could I have lost to a simple boy?! _thought Grimmel the Grisly as he desperately tried to keep his head above the waves. It had felt like ages since he had been sent plummeting into the sea by the young chief of Berk named Hiccup after being knocked off of the Light Fury Grimmel had put under his malicious control via a dosage of special venom from one of the infamous dragon hunter's Deathgrippers. Not only had Grimmel lost this elusive dragon thanks to Hiccup, but the former had also been deprived of his would-be prize: the courageous Night Fury known as Toothless, who lived up to his species' nickname of 'the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself' by somehow summoning lightning from the sky upon being overwhelmed by 4 of Grimmel's bloodthirsty dragons, electrocuting the vile assailants to death and sending their charred corpses plummeting from the skies.

Back in the present, Grimmel sighed in relief as he spotted an outcrop of land not too far from where he currently floated. This glimmer of salvation gave the drained poacher the extra dose of energy he needed to swim his way over to the mysterious island. Little did he know, things were about to go from bad to **even worse**…


	2. Chapter 2

Upon finally making it to shore, Grimmel spent several minutes to let his body recuperate from the hours of treading water he'd endured. Following this, the dragon-killer took stock of his inventory; he still had a couple of daggers and an anchor curled up on his belt, as well as a decent amount of ammo in his bag for his signature crossbow he'd recovered from the water after his defeat, but without the fleet or his Deathgrippers, he lacked the materials to make more darts. He'd have to use the ingenuity that had served him so well on previous dragon hunts if he was going to make it out of this predicament. With that, Grimmel began his trek inland; little did he know, but the island he'd arrived to was none other than the dreaded Skull Island (the version seen in Peter Jackson's 2005 remake of _King Kong_, as it existed centuries or millenniums before the events of said movie); because of this, the Night Fury killer was about to be in for the fight of his life!

As Grimmel made his way further through the lush jungle, he suddenly started to get the feeling that he was being watched. This paranoia was rather understandable though, as members of a local pack of _Venatosaurus_ were quietly observing him from the cover of the rich foliage. As Grimmel circled around, trying to identify what was stalking him, a lone Venatosaurus, a juvenile scout that was testing what this new kind of prey was capable of, suddenly lunged from the greenery, knocking the breath out of Grimmel! The poacher cried out in pain as one of the dinosaur's sickle-shaped toe claws drove its way into his chest! But before the Venatosaurus could deal any more damage, Grimmel quickly drew a dagger from his belt, plunging the blade into the foot of his attacker. Screeching in pain, the dromaeosaur released its grip on Grimmel, but otherwise remained before him, hissing angrily as it blocked his primary means of escape. Upon seeing that this prey was willing to fight back, two more pack members burst from the vegetation in unison before Grimmel could flee. These two Venatosaurs executed a more coordinated method of attack, with one of the predators going for one of Grimmel's legs, while the other Venatosaurus targeted Grimmel's arm that held the sharp dagger, which would not only disarm the dragon-hating human, but also drastically reduce his chances of being able to flee! While the dragon hunter managed to hold his own against the dinosaur attempting to go for his left arm via landing a light (non-fatal) slash below the predator's neck, the second of his assailants succeeded in inflicting another wound on Grimmel by tricking the despicable poacher into extending his leg in a kick before bringing its jaws as well as the jagged claws on its forelimbs down onto the extremity, biting and cutting (respectively) into Grimmel's leg!

Now in a great deal of pain, and wondering how he, the most feared dragon hunter the word had ever seen, was being overwhelmed by these savage beasts, Grimmel finally managed to free himself from the ruthless clutches of his adversaries (despite the presence of the scout that had ambushed him earlier), but the 3 Venatosaurs would _not_be denied their prize, and thus one of them called out (via a series of piercing, inhuman screeches) to its fellow pack members. Drawing from his years of hunting various kinds of dragons (despite the fact that these creatures clearly were **not **dragons), Grimmel theorized (correctly) that the Venatosaurs were trying to contact their allies, and thus loaded his crossbow, knocking the vocalizing dinosaur out thanks to the sedative properties the Deathgripper venom in the crossbow darts possessed. Upon seeing their comrade fall unconscious from the effects of the dart, the 2 remaining Venatosaurs simultaneously charged at Grimmel! The veteran hunter managed to reload his crossbow in time and fired once more, causing one of his charging opponents to tumble across the ground as it's body went limp from the crossbow dart's sedative. However, Grimmel barely had enough time to dodge the lunge of the last Venatosaurus, and before he could take care of his remaining foe, he noticed a reptilian shadow emerging, barely evading the pair of newly-arrived Venatosaurs that had jumped at him, claws splayed and jaws open for attack!

As 3 additional Venatosaurs made their presence known, Grimmel knew he couldn't handle this many enemies at once. As he kept the voracious predators at a distance with a dagger in each hand, the pack's alpha female finally jumped forward from behind, bringing her formidable jaws down on one of Grimmel's weapon-bearing arms, making the hunter lose his grip on his dagger in his pain! In desperation, Grimmel made to drive the dagger his other arm clutched into his assailant, but the alpha Venatosaurus noticed the blade in time, and leaped backwards as Grimmel made a stabbing motion with his dagger! The alpha, frustrated with how this prey just wouldn't give up, barked an order to 2 of her packmates to aid her in the next strike against Grimmel, and immediately, two of the Venatosaurs circling the human snuck forward from Grimmel's left and right as their alpha kept his attention by faking attacks. Before the predators could finally have their way with the dragon poacher, a deep, guttural roar echoed through the jungle, causing the pack to immediately turn around as a massive, 48 foot long and 22 feet tall _Vastatosaurus rex _(or V-rex) smashed its way into the vicinity!


	3. Chapter 3

Instinctively, the _Venatosaurus _pack knew that the V-rex had likely smelled the bloodshed from their skirmish with Grimmel, and thus screeched menacingly at the larger predator, trying to get the intruder out of their territory. This V-rex wouldn't be deterred, though; besides, it hadn't come alone, as the Venatosaurs soon learned when a shorter, subadult Vastatosaurus rex snaked its way into the standoff! Seeing that his opponents were preoccupied with each other, and too wounded to put up much of a fight against any of them, Grimmel waited until the Venatosaurs charged at the two V-rexes before making a beeline for safety as quietly as he could!

As the noise from the clash between the predators grew into little more than a whisper, Grimmel looked around for something to patch up his wounds. He managed to get his limbs taken care of through using some of the greenery surrounding him, but before the veteran hunter could tend to the stab mark in his chest, another, more battle-worn, male Vastatosaurus rex lunged at Grimmel with a wild roar, coming dangerously close towards chomping down on its prey with its spikey teeth! The pale-skinned dragon hunter barely evaded the vicious jaws before making a full-on run for it; however, the V-rex, despite its massive size, managed to keep pace with his prey. Grimmel tried to lose his pursuer by frantically zigzagging between several living and fallen trees. However, the Vastatosaurus' gaps between its hips and ribs enabled the apex predator to weave in between the standing tress with little difficulty, while it's enlarged, wide feet enabled it to _smash _through the logs that lied in its path, only falling slightly behind.

As the V-rex's pace started to quicken, Grimmel finally grew desperate enough to use his crossbow, firing another Deathgripper venom-infused dart into his pursuer. However, due to how thick the V-rex's skin was, the dart did little to slow its advance, only aggravating the hulking theropod into persisting in its pursuit as it herded Grimmel towards a more deadly section of the jungle. As the infamous poacher started to wonder when how much longer the V-rex could last, he barely slowed to a halt as he suddenly found himself looking down into a foreboding abyss of one of Skull Island's deep chasms! Unbeknownst to Grimmel, he had played right into the V-rex's claws, as in the time it took for Grimmel to stop to notice the chasm, the V-rex managed to close the distance between itself and its prey, forcing Grimmel to make a split-second choice: should he try to take his chances with this gargantuan dinosaur, or should he descend into the pit and try to make it to safety from there? Recalling that his crossbow had little effect on the V-rex (due to its size making the venom work much more slowly), Grimmel jumped into the chasm just as the V-rex's bone-crushing jaws snapped around where he had previously stood!


	4. Chapter 4

Before Grimmel could fall too far down, he managed to grab hold of a hanging vine, which broke his fall! The battered and wounded human then swung over to a protruding crag before getting his grappling hook out, successfully throwing the hook to the top of the chasm. As Grimmel began the ascent out of the pit, in his single-minded desire to be awoken from this living nightmare, he failed to notice that he'd just been detected by the ultra-sensitive antennae of a repulsive (yet frighteningly large) crustacean known as a Deplector, which had begun to quietly extend one of its six-foot long pincers out in Grimmel's direction!

Without warning, before Grimmel could wrap his head around what'd just happened, he was snatched up in the Deplector's claw, which dragged him into the hole the abominable beast (and others of its kind) called home! A petrified Grimmel soon laid eyes on the alien-like creature, which bore soulless black eyes set against an armored, yet dully colored gray exoskeleton. Meanwhile, six pointed legs enabled the Deplector to scurry about its subterranean habitat with surprising speed, while a pair of rough claws, one of which held Grimmel captive, enabled the monstrous organism to secure prey in an iron grip! As the crustacean extended its jagged mandibles to tear into its newest prey, Grimmel, thinking faster than he ever had before, deduced that his crossbow would have no effect on his adversary's plated body, but maybe he could do something against its more vulnerable facial area!

With that, the imperiled human stabbed his dagger into a soft area near the Deplector's clicking mandibles as he was drawn towards the creature's maw, causing the predator to release Grimmel from it vice-like grip as it reeled backwards in pain! Grimmel made a mad dash for the opening to the hole, only to notice how far away he was from the rope that was attached to his anchor. By now, the Deplector had recovered from being stabbed and, mandibles clicking furiously, it charged towards its escaping prey! Grimmel noticed a loose vine not far from his rope and made a desperate lunge for it as the Deplector's claw clamped shut around the area he'd just stood! Unfortunately, this vine wasn't strong enough to bear Grimmel's weight (and the sudden strain from his jumping onto it hadn't helped, either), and the vine snapped, sending Grimmel to a rough landing at the bottom of the pit!


	5. Chapter 5

Since the bottom of the chasm wasn't too far from where Grimmel had fallen from, he survived the fall. However, the dragon poacher would soon come to wish he had perished in his plummet, as the vibrations in the ground that his landing produced alerted his presence to the other revolting inhabitants of the pit, for as Grimmel watched in sheer dread, numerous dog-sized Weta-rexes scuttled towards his position!

A drained Grimmel took a dagger in each hand, and as the first of the enlarged insects lunged at him, he plunged both blades into the bug's abdomen! Since the wounded predator was still flailing in pain, Grimmel finally drove one of his blades into its head to finish the job, only for multiple other Weta-rexes to take advantage of the distraction to jump onto their prey, crawling around the human as they looked for the tastiest parts to rip into with their inhuman pincers! Grimmel stumbled about as he tried to dislodge the marauding creatures, but despite ramming his adversaries into the chasms' walls and grabbing at them, the bugs' legs enabled them to stubbornly cling to him! Thus, Grimmel jammed his daggers into each of the arthropods' thoraxes, to the point that the blades emerged from the Weta-rexes' dorsal sides, finally causing the creatures to release their grasp on him as they succumbed to the vicious wounds.

Having had enough of the merciless insects that were continuing to advance towards him, Grimmel drew his crossbow, firing all of his remaining Deathgripper venom darts into the mob of relentless scavengers. Due to their small size (compared to the other creatures of Skull Island that Grimmel's Deathgripper venom darts had embedded into), it only took a few seconds for the venom to outright _kill_ the disturbing arthropods! The sight of their kin falling so quickly was enough to frighten the rest of the Weta-rexes into retreating into the caves from where they came!

Just as Grimmel started gloating in relief at his fleeing adversaries, he found that he'd backed into the bubbling and filthy geothermal syrup that prevailed throughout these pits, from which arguably the most horrific denizens of Skull Island, the worm-like Carnictis, finally emerged from their disgusting black 'shells'! One of the foul creatures, just barely out of the malevolent human's eyesight, suddenly extended outwards, chomping down on Grimmel's right arm and relieving him of his crossbow! Crying out in pain, Grimmel swung his head in horror at the gruesome sight of this Carnictis rapaciously biting into his arm, to the point that the human could feel the ragged and curved rows of teeth stabbing into his very tissue! At that, Grimmel swung a dagger at the abomination's fleshy pink neck, beheading the foul creature after several swings, whose headless body flailed about for a few seconds before ultimately collapsing!

Now knowing that these freaks of nature could be killed in a relatively straightforward way, Grimmel swung his daggers like a madman, decapitating worm after worm, but the Carnictis just kept coming! Unbeknownst to the now-exhausted Grimmel, two Carnictis had retreated into their 'shells' and wriggled behind Grimmel as the human continued hacking away at their kin. Before the vile poacher could finish the job on his remaining adversaries before him, the pair of Carnictis that'd snuck behind him went on the offensive, bringing their multiple rows of inhuman teeth down onto their prey's hands, disarming the human of both his daggers! Before Grimmel could fight back, the two Carnictis then mercilessly bit into his arms, preventing the dragon-hunter from being able to resist as the remaining Carnictis finally converged on their prey! Grimmel tried kicking at the approaching scavengers, and while one of these desperate attacks caused one of the Carnictis to temporarily back off, the other kick was intercepted by another of the abhorrent worms, who took the opportunity to seize the outstretched limb in its horrific jaws, with another of its brethren doing likewise shortly after!

Seconds later, Grimmel found himself completely immobilized, unable to escape as the Carnictis holding his limbs began chewing down on them, stabbing into the human's pale skin. As this was happening, Grimmel thought, _I was cleansing this world of the bane known as dragons! I almost wiped the scourge known as the Night Fury from the face of the earth! What part of that warrants this sort of punishment?! _Grimmel was forced from his thoughts as the largest of the gruesome creatures brought its faceless jaws down onto the homicidal and delusional human's head! Grimmel could only thrash his head in terror as his cranium was finally engulfed by the writhing, inhuman mouth!

With that, a good chunk of Skull Island echoed with the sounds of Grimmel's screams of horror and unadulterated agony as he was excruciatingly chewed up **alive** by the ravenous Carnictis, who would go one to savagely rip every last piece of digestible material from his writhing frame as they claimed yet another in a long line of victims to fall into the natural traps of the hellish landmass that was Skull Island!

**Thanks for reading! As I stated in the 'summary' section of this story, I was very disappointed by the way Grimmel went out at the end of _How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World_.** **Given everything Grimmel did throughout the movie did that made me love to DESPISE his very being, I decided he should be put through the (physical) wringer before being given the horrific end that he's had coming ever since he revealed his genocide of the Night Furies! **

**As for why I chose Skull Island, specifically the version from Peter Jackson's 2005 reimagining of _King Kong_, the idea that the events of this story should unfold on this infamous 'lost world' came from the fact that both the 2005 version of _King Kong_ and ****_How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World_ are both technically Universal Pictures movies, since this film studio distributed both movies.**

** For all those that love to hate Grimmel the Grisly as much as I do, I hope you enjoyed this 'alternate ending', and feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments. Once again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
